corey_barberfandomcom-20200214-history
The Babysitters!
The Babysitters! is the 16th episode of Season 2 and the 29th episode of CBOM overall. Characters * Princess Peach * Toad * King Pig * Corporal Pig * Foreman Pig * Minion Pig * Flat Face Pig (debut) * Tiny Pig (debut) * Boo * Mario Plot Toad wakes up in the morning and questions what could go wrong on such a great day. Princess Peach comes in the room and informs that she and the Mario Bros are packing up for Niagara Falls in New York for the weekend, but she is nervous that Toad might get hurt or something, so she hired a couple of ‘babysitters’ to make sure he's gonna be alright. After Peach and the Mario Bros left for their weekend trip, Toad decides to watch TV, whereas the first thing that comes on is Snug’s House, in which Toad wanted to watch something different due to the show being ‘boring’, so he decided to watch Discovery Channel. Commercial break in between the broadcasting, which Toad started to flick through the other channels, but which they all were in a commercial break. Following the scorch commercial, an Emergency Alert System alert for a Shelter in-place Warning is issued following “armed robberies and break-ins at multiple homes in the area.” Toad ends up finding a channel with a commercial that knows about the alert, and advertises the godlike gun known as the Theft Executioner, however, it's not free, so Toad paid $49.99 to the Postman Pig, so then he can get the gun. Toad tests the Theft Executioner on a pair of shoes, in which the bullet disintegrated both shoes. Over time, Toad has been managing to defeat various pigs. He used the Theft Executioner once and he also managed to flush Foreman Pig down the toilet. Another pig vanishes out of complete nowhere. Meanwhile, King Pig, Corporal Pig and Flat Face Pig were gathering up stuff in a basket downstairs when Toad bust through the door and pointed his new weapon. However, Tiny Pig bust open the door, knocking him out. King Pig them tries to bring the basket upstairs, but he accidentally drops it down them. Then, Toad shoots Flat Face Pig with his weapon and it disappears. Corporal Pig, who was right next, questioned Toad what he was doing. Toad shoots again, but misses him, who dodged the shot and ended up shooting a dog chew toy. The remaining pigs get up the stairs, but find Boo with a Theft Executioner of his own. When he fires, he accidentally misses Toad, but this ends up being an illusion and the three last pigs were shot by it. Toad thanks Boo for all his help but questions what happened to the pigs. It turns out they were sent into space, and Boo ends up saying "somewhere". At the end, Toad wants to rather convince the Mario Bros. for him to go with the on vacations, but Mario ends up saying no. Concept Plot Concept Plot written by wl041204 YT The robber pigs are back and try stealing more valuables from Toad, Toad flicks through the TV finding something to deal with the robbers and sees a commercial where he hires someone on the tv by calling the phone number and the person he hired find and kills the robbers Trivia * wl041204 YT wrote the plot for The Babysitters! * This is Part 2 of Home Alone! * The first episode to have custom videos playing on the TV * Discovery Channel debuted in this episode, the comedic, scientific, adventurous and interesting TV channel References * The first advertisement had Enderman dancing while holding Ender Pearls. It's a reference to the old Green Eggs and Ham tv film showing Cat in the Hat dancing with 2 eggs in his hands. * The video played after Boo accidentally disintegrated Toad was Crab Rave. * At one point, the pigs sang the Caillou theme song. * The Theft Executioner is similar to Thanos snapping the glove with infinity gauntlets from Avengers: Endgame. Errors * When Toad uses the Theft Executioner on a pair of shoes, there was no flash effect. Soundtrack * "Castle/Toad House" - Infinite Mario * "Falling Demons" - ParagonX9 * "Apocalypse Storm" - Anth0n